Unreasonable accident
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Pikachu gets lost and It's up to Perry to find him. But the Danville cliff woods are so large. Can Perry find his partner But Mostly his friend?
1. Chapter 1

Unreasonable accident

Perry was asleep when he felt the floor moving.

The next thing he knew he was on a slide.

"Ah good morning Agent P" said MM

"We learned that Doctor Doofenshmirts is making a new machine reason unknown.

Oh and Pikachu decided to walk to Doof's place for exercise so get on it Agent P!"

Perry saluted and got on his scooter

I hope he's careful he thought as he drove down the road.

Meanwhile……

Pikachu was walking and humming down the street.

He looked to see where he was.

"2 more blocks till I Kick Hein'z Butt." He said

Again meanwhile……

"Ugh" said Doofenshmirtz's as he drove down the road.

"Another day of being defeated. I need revenge on Perry The Platypypus…Huh?"

He saw Pikachu walking. He grinned.

"Perfect" he said

Pikachu turned around

"Hello Pikachu!!"

Uh oh thought Pikachu

I think it's a good time to RUN!!!!

Pikachu took off.

Heinz followed.

"Come on Pikachu" Doofenshmirtz's shouted

"Don't you like cars?"

"PIKA?! PIKA PIKACHU!!"

Translations: CARS?!?! THAT'S A TRUCK!!"

Pikachu looked and stopped.

He was looking down a cliff.

"Whew" Pikachu said

Then he felt something push him….._hard._

Pikachu hit himself again from falling.

Then he banged his head on a tree far away from where Danville was.

Pikachu groaned then freezed and then he blacked out.


	2. I rest my case

**Okay this is wrong**

Pikachu stormed walking

He managed to come to but was lost as a stick

**Stupid Doof when I get to him….**

Pikachu then tripped over the same penny. He ignored it.

He kept walking

* * *

"Ah Perry the Platypus!" said Doofenshmirtz

Perry glared at his enemy

"You may know my trap is well…..on daily bases but that's not the point!"

Perry struggled to get out of the rubber bad ball he was stuck in.

"Now my Hiccup-inator! It can make the strongest of hiccups disappear!"

HICCUP! Doof hiccupped. "Sorry" he hit himself with the hiccup ray "There all done!"

Perry chewed to ball and managed to get free

He smacked Heinz with his tail and got the hiccup ray to self destruct but made it hit Doof.

HICCUP!!!

"Cur-HIC-You Per-HIC-ry the-HIC pla-HIC-typus!!!"

Perry managed to get away but something was missing….

Where's Pik? he thought

* * *

Pikachu was still grumbling

**Great Perry must have kicked his butt by now**

**CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE!?!?!?!**

It then thundered and started pouring

Pikachu sighed

**I rest my case…..**

**Sorry if it was short**

**Review please**

**I really am sorry**


	3. Where are you,Pikachu?

"Hi,Candace" Phineas said sadly. "What?" Candace asked "Is so good about it?" "Not great. We can't find Pikachu anywhere. He never missed Dinner. Not even once!! I'd be devastated is something happened to him…"Phineas said sadly. Perry, meanwhile, was listening outside, upset as he was. He missed his buddy. He looked at the star filled sky.

_Where are you, buddy?_

_Why can't I find you?_

Perry walked sadly under the tree

_Why have you gone away?_

Perry stared into the sky teary eyed.

_Where is the laughter you brought me??_

Perry remembered when Pikachu was arguing with Doof. They where actually running in circles "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING??" Pikachu shouted "THE WORLD WILL END!!" Doof shouted.

_Why can't I hear you messing up stuff?_

Pikachu was in the lair messing with a ray gun causing a blackout

_My world is changing. I'm rearranging _

_Does that mean my happiness will change too?_

_Where are you, Buddy?_

_Do you remember the person you used to know…._

Perry tried to think. He thought…Pikachu was walking to work..He took out a map. He looked. Pikachu took a short cut…So he had to be near the cliffs. But something must have hit him….Heinz was driving to invent his machine….BOOM!!! Perry knew exactly what had happened.


	4. I'M SPEAKING IN RHYME!

"Okay Now I need a plan" Pikahcu mumbled walking in circles. "Theres gotta be a way to escape!"

"I need something to look from

That will help me see through

The sky that is filled with clouds

I just need to jump like Aroo

Except this tree doesn't have much pounds

And this is what I can't stand the least!"

Pikachu eyes buldged "Oh No. I'M SPEAKING IN RHYME!!!!AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**That was all I could think of for now. I'm in a hot room with no AC!!!**


	5. The discovery

Pikachu walked around, Looking for something. He saw a little hill. He ran up excited. He looked and gasped. The Scenery was full of tree's "EVIL MAN!!!!! I'M NOT SCCAREED!!!!!" Pikachu shouted through the woods. He was steamed.

Perry searched through the woods, Looking for Pikachu. He heard a noise, but he ignored it. He kept searching. He heard it again this time it was louder "HELP!!!!" The noise was shouting. He turned and parked about 3 inches from a waterfall. He heard the noise again and looked down the waterfall. His mouth dropped open. Clutching on to a little rock attached to the waterfall wall, was Poor,lonely, Pikachu, Holding on for dear life.

**Ideas welcome in reviews **


	6. THE REVENGE !

Pikachu was freakin mad at Doof. "I'm going to tear his head off and then rip his arm off and then sow him back off and DESTROY HIM AGAIN!" Pikachu growled. Perry for once, didn't stop him. He too was angry at Doof for making Pikachu gets lost for who know's how long many days. (GET ME SOMETHING TO RIP OFF TWO! XD).

Perry parked his jet car on the roof and opened a window. Pikachu leaped in. "YOU LITTLE ROTTEN…!" Pikachu shouted through the glass. Pretty soon, a loud sound of screaming filled the air.

"Perry the platypus!" Doof shouted. "Get your psychotic friend off of me!" Doof shouted. Perry shook his head no. "I'm gonna get you!" Doof snapped.

Pikachu refused to let Heinz rest because he was punching him so badly. "I'm done!" Pikachu said happily walking out of the building. Perry just smiled.

Phineas and Ferb were in the house, bored. "Hey, Boys!" Linda said "What do you boys going to do today?" She asked. "We don't know" Phineas said, upset, "Pikachu still isn't home and now Perry's gone!" Candace entered the kitchen "Well, I'm kinda glad their gone!" She said, "Pikachu was so mean to me and Perry got in the way of my business!"  
"Candace, obviously you have family feelings to them" Ferb said.

Candace froze. "Um…..ok…" She muttered. Then she finally broke down. "I ADMIT IT!" She cried, "I LOVE THEM BOTH!"

"Can I, please?" Pikachu begged. Perry nodded and grabbed a bat from the backyard. ":Open up!" Pikachu said, lightly banging the bat on the door. Candace opened the door. "Miss me?" Pikachu said with a smile. Before he could say something else, he was covered in a big hug "PIIKACHU! YOUR HOME!" Candace screamed.

"Your yelling in my ear" Pikachu groaned. "PERRY! PIKACHU!" Phineas shouted running to the door. He gathered Perry in a hug "We missed ya buddy!" Phineas said. Ferb rushed over and hugged Perry too.

Candace refused to let Pikachu go "Candace….your crushing me….." Pikachu said. "Sorry!" Candace said, finally letting Pikachu go. "Need….oxygen!" Pikachu said, breathing hard. Phineas and ferb finally pulled Pikachu into a big hug.

"OW!" Pikachu said, "Hugs hurt" "Ooh no!" Candace said finally, "Jeremy's coming over and I'm a mess!" "You looked better as a platypus" Pikachu said. "Yep" said Phineas, "That's our Pikachu" Pikachu looked pleased with himself

Pikachu and Perry played checkers after the Flynn-Phlytchers went off to a graduation. "So, was things quiet when I was gone?" Pikachu asked. Perry nodded, "I met this cute girl named Ginny" said Perry. Pikachu smiled "Cool. I ended up meeting a stupid squirrel"

**How Pikachu met a stupid squirrel**

**By PerryRocks **

Pikachu was walking and then he saw a truck full of hillbilly's. "Maybe they can take me back to Danville!" Pikachu thought. "HELP!" Pikachu shouted running in front of the car. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU MUTANT RAT!" A girl shouted. Pikachu called her many names I refuse to write do to my laziness XD.

A squirrel came by Pikachu. "YOU!" Pikachu said, "Act injured and get in front of that car!" The squirrel stared and said "I don't like you. But I'll do it!" the squirrel pretended his foot got hurt and got infront of the car. "He will so get hit!" Pikachu thought with a grin. But instead of a squish, there came the sound of brakes! "Oh, you poor thing!" The girl said, "Let's take you to our cabin to fix you right up!" She took the squirrel and they left. "ROTTEN RODENT!" Pikachu screamed after the car

**The end**

"It was SOO weird" Pikachu muttered. Perry smiled, happy his friend was back.

**The End**

**FYI, the reason I got the idea of a graduation was because last Saturday, I had to go to my cousin Starla's graduation. I am so happy for her! ^U^**


End file.
